


waiting

by mateo (orphan_account)



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, M/M, Poetry, Spoilers for the ending, blah blah kaneki is dead you know the drill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 05:59:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2337749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mateo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>and they'll wait forever,</i>
  <br/><i>till the end of time,</i>
  <br/><i>till he returns to them.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	waiting

he sighs  
as he sits by the empty grave  
of his beloved  
a beloved  
that was found  
too late  
way too late

there wasn’t even  
there wasn’t  
a body  
of the dear boy  
of the dear prince  
of the dear king

and yet they had  
they had finally  
finally given up  
given up on the search  
after so many years

or so they say  
but deep in their hearts  
they await  
and will wait  
forever  
for the crown of white  
to rise  
yet again

he sighs  
and presses a kiss  
to the mask  
that was pinned permanently  
to his grave.

_"please come back,_   
_kaneki-kun.”_


End file.
